Maddox121's Opinions
Top 10 Cartoons # Looney Tunes (THIS IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE NUMBER 1, a classic cartoon with great characters, perfectly timed gags and loads and loads of in-jokes that people below the age of 60 will most likely not get, only problem is that some 30% of the cartoons contain sometimes outdated stereotypes.) # SpongeBob SquarePants (Great cartoon with a great cast of characters, seasons 1-3 are the best, seasons 4, 9-present are meh while seasons 5-8 are terrible) # Animaniacs (This is generally a show that cannot be replicated today, lots and LOTS of humor that appeals to both age groups, and actually FUN educational intermissions) # The Simpsons (This cartoon is a CLASSIC, the Single Digit Seasons are the best, Season 10 is ok, and everything after is meh save for a select few episodes the one where Homer clones himself) # Goofy (The Best of the Trio's cartoons, while it doesn't have as much action, the narrator and unique presentation save these shorts) # Donald Duck (I consider this better than Mickey's cartoons due to having more action, and the theme song WILL get stuck in your head) # Mickey Mouse (This cartoon is my favorite of the light-hearted style humor, and has classics like Clock Cleaners, which is a crossover between the Donald and Goofy shorts) # TBA # TBA # TBA Top 10 Cartoons Easily Offended People Should not be involved in # Looney Tunes (These cartoons have lots of stereotypes, even after all the anti-Asian cartoons got banned, like Miss Prissy, who is the chicken equivalent of a housewive men get attracted to or even Porky Pig, who is a speech impedimist who can't pronounce 50% of the dictionary) # Animaniacs (This show is kinda politically incorrect, with all the gags where the boys track down the studio nurse and stuff) Top 10 Looney Tunes Cartoons # One Froggy Evening (This is THE best Looney Tunes cartoon, no doubt) # Banty Raids (This short is Foghorn's last short, and WAY TO END A SERIES, we have his new partner, the banty rooser a mix of Pepe Le Pew + Elvis who ignores Foggy's words to hang out at the henhouse) Top 10 Most Annoying Things Political Parties Said # (bad world leader) Did nothing wrong! POLITICAL PARTIES (If he/she killed at least 1 person, clearly you are lying) # I love using the OK sign as a racist symbol! REPUBLICAN, OR IN A CERTAIN CONTEXT, US/AUSTRALIAN DEMOCRATS/LIBERALS (What the heck happened to the circle game and stuff, if you get offended by that sign or use it racially, go back to Twitter and Kiwi Farms respectively, the OK sign is a peaceful salute, not a hate sign) # Trump is racist! DEMOCRATIC (We get it, we get it, can you just shut up already and go back to Twitter, YouTube is no place for shoving political opinions down our throats) # Trump said grab em by the... kitty cat DEMOCRATIC (Just shut up, this quote is so old that even the WW2 Germany Supporters can make more original excuses against the opposers) Top 10 Movies # TBA # TBA # Space Jam (Don't @ me, this is MY 3rd favorite movie, and while the characters seem out of context Mel Blanc died and Chuck Jones retired it is a real cult classic) # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Top 10 Things You Could Say that could get you blocked from me # ANYTHING, just ANYTHING about promoting the impeachment of any world leader except very controversial ones (Should not say: Trump, Obama Could say: Trudeau, Xi Jinpieg, I. DON'T. WANT. TO. TALK. POLITICS. the exception is Donald Trump, if you are talking about the non-political memes Small Loan of a Million Dollars or Make (blank) Great Again, but if you are convincing me that he should be impeached at best, it's block worthy) # Comments calling me "SJW" over being apolitical (not as bad as putting death threats on a world leader, but i'm centre-right and apolitical, if you are going to talk to me about Trump's "Sexist" comments whatever defending or offending (other than political subreddits and sometimes YouTube and Twitter) you will be told to shut it at best or be blocked at worse) Top 10 Worst Improv Shows # TLS with Stephen Colbert (same thing over and over, TRUMP IS BAD TRUMP IS BAD, Like the president or not, his skits get really tiring and uses jokes straight off the Twitter trash can that has bold graffiti saying SMASH THE PATRIARCHY!!! on it, i think the show won't be different for at least the next few years since Trump won't be impeached until AT LEAST 2022, since Ms. Ban Farting Cows is too young to win and Joe Biden is too big of a ladies' man for the left.) # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA